One Day in A Certain Skylark's Life
by seradesu
Summary: Karena tidak semua herbivore tahu tempat mereka yang pantas, Hibari akan berbaik hati untuk menunjukkannya kepada mereka semua. Oh, wait, note the sarcasm. / TYL!Universe, set after the Future Arc. One-shot.


**One Day in A Certain Skylark's Life**

**Summary: Karena tidak semua **_**herbivore**_** tahu tempat mereka yang pantas, Hibari akan berbaik hati untuk menunjukkannya kepada mereka semua. Oh, wait, note the sarcasm. / TYL!Universe, set after the Future Arc. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo! Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira. All rights reserved. The author does not gain any commercial profit from publishing this story.**

**Main Character: Hibari Kyouya**

**Genre: (dry) Humor. Sarcasm here and there.**

**Rate: T for violence, mafia business and swearing.**

**Please, enjoy yourself.**

* * *

_07.30 a.m., Tea Room, Hibari Compound_

Singkatnya, ada tiga kategori _herbivore_ yang dibenci Hibari Kyouya.

1\. Orang-orang yang berani mengacau di Namimori-nya yang tercinta;

2\. Maniak para pembuat sensasi, dan;

3\. Jenis orang yang tidak punya disiplin. _Sama sekali_.

Dan ketiga-tiganya dapat ditemukan pada orang di hadapannya ini.

Pada saat minum tehnya.

Di _dalam_ ruang minum tehnya.

Hibari menatap tajam dengan kebencian terang-terangan kepada Rokudou Mukuro, yang bahkan tidak menampilkan ketidaknyamanan sama sekali dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya (yang, Hibari harap, suatu saat nanti seringai itu sendiri bisa merobek pinggir pipinya. Berani-beraninya ia tersenyum dalam situasi seperti ini). Bahkan setelah insiden dengan Millefiore terselesaikan, pria ini—_sampah masyarakat_ ini—tidak mau, barang sedetik pun, membiarkannya untuk menikmati kehidupan damai.

Hibari bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja dilakukannya salah. _Pagi ini, ia terbangun dari tempat tidurnya jam enam._ Biasa. Tidak kurang atau lebih satu menit pun. _Ia merapikan diri sebelum bersiap untuk bersantai pada pukul tujuh._ Juga biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh. Pakaiannya juga tidak terbalik. Semuanya normal, sempurna.

Tapi musuh bebuyutannya, duduk di sana dengan sikap nyaman, itu anomali.

"Tetsu." Hibari berkata, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kusakabe Tetsuya, yang berdiri di belakangnya, mengucurkan keringat dingin ketika atasannya menyebut namanya. "Ya, Kyou-san."

"Kupikir kau sudah meletakkan penjaga di luar untuk mencegah penyusup."

"Saya sudah melakukannya, Kyou-san." Kusakabe ingat betul menugaskan beberapa orang dengan senjata lengkap untuk berjaga di sekitar _Hibari Compound._

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan _makhluk ini_ di propertiku?"

Kali ini, jawabannya terdengar ragu. "…saya tidak tahu, Kyou-san."

Hibari menggertakkan gigi.

_Keparat._

Mukuro menatapnya, santai, seakan ia tengah berbicara tentang cuaca dengan teman lama. "Sungguh tidak sopan," katanya, dengan _tsk, tsk_ pelan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sang ketua _Foundation_. "Aku di sini hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum melanjutkan perjalananku… dan kupikir barangkali, dan hanya, _barangkali_, kau ingin menyamakan skor kita yang masih ganjil."

_Oh, tidak, saya mohon_, Kusakabe membatin, panik. Ruang minum teh mereka baru direnovasi beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan pekerja bangunan tidak akan terlihat senang ketika mereka mendapati hasil kerja mereka dihancurkan—sekali lagi, tidak lain oleh sang tuan rumah sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan dapat menemukanku lagi jika aku sudah menghilang," kata Mukuro, berlagak bosan, bermain-main dengan kewarasan Hibari. "Aku membenci Mafia, kau tahu itu."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak akan dapat menemukanmu?" Semua daya yang dapat ia kerahkan di Foundation tidak dapat dianggap remeh. Suaranya dingin dan tak mengundang.

"Hm. Apa, ya," Mukuro memiringkan kepalanya dengan sikap pura-pura berpikir yang menjengkelkan. "Mungkin, kegagalanmu untuk melacakku lewat orang-orangku dulu. Kudengar kau mencoba mengejarku lewat Chrome-ku yang manis? Dan—ah, Guido Greco bercerita bahwa ia berhasil membodohi beberapa anggota _Foundation_ yang dikirim untuk mengejarnya. Tindakan bijaksana, Hibari-_kun_, tetapi mungkin agak bodoh. Apa kau sebegitu putus asanya?"

Krek.

Kusakabe dapat mendengar suara tulang-tulang tangan Hibari yang berbenturan saat atasannya mulai benar-benar melupakan kesabarannya.

"K-Kyou-san, Anda ingat bukan, pukul sepuluh nanti ada pertemuan dengan para Penjaga lainnya…?"

Hibari tidak memberi respon. Entah mengapa suara Kusakabe mengecil, lemah tak berarti pada akhir kata-katanya. Mukuro tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah, Hibari-kun… kau tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini, _bukan_?"

Dengan putus asa, Kusakabe mengawasi Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya entah dari mana dan kekacauan pun dimulai.

* * *

_09.30 a.m., Dressing Room, Hibari Compound_

"Anda punya _video call meeting_ dengan para Penjaga pukul 10.00 pagi ini di Vongola Mansion. Semua akan diurus oleh Giannini."

"Hn."

"Pukul 12.00 siang, Anda makan siang dengan salah satu _dealer_ senjata yang sudah sepakat akan memasok persediaan Vongola, Kyou-san. Ini amanat… amanat dari Sawada. Saya akan melakukan persiapannya di sini, yang perlu Anda lakukan hanyalah pulang tepat waktu."

"Hn."

"Pukul 15.30 sore, ada pertemuan dengan salah satu ketua cabang Vongola—"

"Hn."

"…Kyou-san, apa Anda mendengarkan?"

"Hn."

Kusakabe menghela napas. Bukan jarang saat-saat ketika ia tidak dapat memahami isi pikiran atasannya. Dan ini adalah salah satu saat di mana ia tidak dapat memastikan apakah atasannya benar-benar memerhatikan atau tidak.

Tetapi, pada akhirnya Hibari selesai membetulkan dasinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan sebelum memberikannya perintah terakhir.

"Tetsu, besok kaupasang alarm, sensor identitas—sidik jari, _retina scan_—atau apalah. Pasang saja semua. Pastikan kali berikutnya siapapun yang masuk tanpa izin akan langsung diledakkan di tempat."

"…baik, Kyou-san."

Bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Kusakabe mulai meragukan kewarasan atasannya.

* * *

_11.52 a.m., Meeting Room, Vongola Mansion_

"Jadi, kalau itu sudah semua, akan kuhentikan pertemuan ini sampai di sini," kata Sawada Tsunayoshi dengan nada formal. "Tolong lanjutkan misi kalian."

Ruangan pertemuan itu tidak dipenuhi banyak orang, hanya Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chrome Dokuro, Giannini, si bayi (yang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja, tapi tetap saja akan dipanggil bayi seumur hidupnya oleh Hibari), dan Hibari sendiri. Pada layar besar yang terpampang di depan mereka, muncul wajah Sasagawa Ryouhei yang bertugas kembali bersama Varia di Italia, Yamamoto Takeshi yang entah berada di sudut mana dari Kuba, dan Gokudera Hayato yang berada dalam misi yang melibatkan famiglia rival di Cina. Ketiganya menunjukkan wajah serius dalam layar.

"Siap, Bos."

Kemudian Giannini mematikan layar. Orang-orang dalam ruangan menghela napas, lega karena situasi menegangkan telah usai untuk sementara. Tetapi tidak bagi Hibari.

Sawada sepertinya menyadari pandangan Hibari terhadapnya, dan baru saja akan menoleh untuk menyapa ketika matanya bertemu langsung dengan tatapan dingin sang Penjaga Awan.

"… Hibari-san?"

"Karena telah melemparkan kewajiban untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan _dealer_ senjata nanti kepadaku, akan kugigit kau sampai mati."

"H-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

_12.45 p.m., Tea Room, Hibari Residence_

Kusakabe duduk di pojok ruangan, tidak bersuara. Sudah empat puluh lima menit berlalu sejak Hibari mengawali jamuan makan siang ini. Ketua Foundation tersebut melakukan semuanya dengan sangat sempurna; tidak ada gerakan tak perlu, dan setiap perubahan gestur tubuh diatur dengan cermat. Akan tetapi, Kusakabe, yang telah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun waktu hidupnya sebagai bawahan Hibari, tahu bahwa itu berarti Hibari mempunyai satu atau dua hal yang ia tidak ingin perlihatkan dulu kepada para tamunya.

Dan sepertinya kesabaran Hibari juga sudah habis. Hibari membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam, lalu melempar pandangan penuh arti pada _second-in-command_-nya.

Pandangan itu biasanya berarti Kusakabe harus bekerja keras untuk mengurus mayat tamu mereka setelah pertemuan ini berakhir.

* * *

_15.07 p.m., A Certain Café Somewhere in the Shopping Centre, Namimori_

Hibari menolak menyentuh teh yang disediakan oleh pelayan kafe, kendati dirinya sendirilah yang sudah memilihnya dari sekian banyak jenis minuman yang terdaftar dalam menu. Teh mereka tidak terasa seperti teh—Hibari mengernyit saat pertama kali mencicipinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Padahal mereka semua orang Jepang, tapi mereka tidak memahami betul-betul esensi secangkir teh. Siapa peduli dengan gula, pemanis buatan yang ditambahkan secara tidak manusiawi sehingga merusak teh itu sendiri? Yang ia inginkan adalah teh, bukan air dicampur senyawa kimia buatan yang punya kemungkinan besar untuk memberikannya kanker.

Meskipun begitu, yang dia perlukan kali ini bukanlah teh, akan tetapi sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pengunjung biasa. Karena itulah ia memesan cairan yang berani disebut minuman tersebut.

Orang yang harus ditemuinya belum juga muncul. Hibari mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke permukaan meja tanpa suara. Memang hal yang wajar, karena waktu pertemuan mereka masih lama, tetapi Hibari tidak terlampau suka menunggui orang yang tidak jelas kabarnya. Tidak. _Pernah_. Suka. Kusakabe memang berkata bahwa orang yang akan ditemuinya merupakan salah satu orang dari jajaran penting Vongola. Meskipun demikian, Hibari tidak pernah peduli akan status setiap orang yang harus digigitnya sampai mati, tak peduli itu kawan atau lawan.

"Oi, Kyouya! Lama tidak jumpa!"

Hibari melempar pandangan tajam dan menusuk ke arah suara yang sudah sangat familiar. Dino berjalan menghampirinya, anak-anak buahnya menunggu di luar kafe, ekspresinya riang dan semengganggu yang bisa dilakukannya. Tidak pernah berubah, bahkan sedari dulu.

"Aku berada di sini bukan untuk menemui_mu_, Kuda Jingkrak."

"Begitu?" Dino tertawa. Hibari ingin sekali menyodok lehernya dengan tonfa, tetapi ia bukanlah remaja haus darah seperti dirinya di sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sori, ralat, sifat haus darahnya masih ada di sana. Tapi ia memang sudah bukan remaja lagi.

Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, jarinya gatal ingin meraih tonfa. "Aku ada urusan penting sekarang. Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Apa, nanti mendadak kau jadi kepingin menemuiku?"

_That's it._

Persetan dengan pertemuan dengan salah satu ketua cabang Vongola. Sawada bisa mengurusnya lain waktu.

* * *

_22.19 p.m., Hibari's Office, Vongola Mansion_

Kusakabe masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Hibari, mengernyitkan dahi melihat tumpukan tinggi _paperwork_ yang harus diselesaikan atasannya. Hibari sendiri baru selesai makan malam—terlihat santai, menguap, merenggangkan tubuhnya, tetapi tetap terfokus untuk mengisi data-data untuk formalitas, baik data-data yang disetor secara digital maupun yang berupa kertas-kertas terbundel tebal. Total jumlah korban jiwa hari ini, kemarin, dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Barang sitaan. Laporan harian pekerja lapangan. Semua perlu diisi sebagai ritual malam sang Penjaga Awan, dengan secangkir kopi panas yang mengepulkan uap sebagai rekannya.

Kusakabe berdeham, Hibari tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendengar.

"Akan saya bawa tumpukan _paperwork_ berikutnya, Kyou-san."

"Lakukan saja."

* * *

_02.37 a.m., Hibari's Office, Vongola Mansion_

Chrome Dokuro mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Hibari, sekali, dua kali dalam ketukan yang lembut, tidak menghiraukan fakta bahwa bisa saja pintunya segera terbuka dan sepasang tonfa bisa saja langsung menyambutnya, melayang menembus tengkoraknya.

"Hibari-san?" panggilnya.

Karena tidak mendengar jawaban, Chrome pun memutuskan untuk masuk dengan berbuntal-buntal dokumen penting yang dimasukkan dengan rapi ke dalam map dalam pelukannya.

"Hibari-san, maafkan sa—"

Sebelah mata Chrome yang ungu besar tertuju pada alasan di balik kurangnya tanggapan atas ketidaksopanannya. Hibari telah jatuh tertidur di atas meja kerjanya. Laptopnya masih terbuka lebar, cahayanya terang. Sama sekali tidak ada suara yang terdengar di sana, kecuali suara napas Hibari yang berhembus dengan ritme lambat yang tenang.

Sulit memikirkan pria yang setiap hari selalu bersimbah darah musuhnya untuk berada dalam situasi setenang, sedamai ini.

Chrome berniat untuk membiarkan Hibari dalam posisinya sekarang (karena membangunkan Hibari berarti meminta untuk digigit hingga mati, dan Chrome tidak terlalu suka mempertemukan kepalanya dengan sepasang tonfa besi. Atau box weapon berwujud landak. Atau, ringkasnya, apapun). Wanita tersebut masuk dengan berjingkat tanpa suara untuk meletakkan laporan-laporannya di atas meja. Dimatikannya laptop yang berada di hadapan Hibari, kemudian ia menarik jaket Hibari yang disampirkan di kursi besarnya lalu menyelimuti punggung lebar pria berambut hitam berantakan tersebut.

_Hari ini juga, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Penjaga Awan._

Dengan itu, Chrome pun berjingkat keluar setelah mematikan lampu ruangan tersebut.

* * *

**Fin.**

By the way, comments are always lovely!


End file.
